


Plan A

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Tokiya learns that Ren is insecure about his body and he makes a plan to show Ren how attractive he really is.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 11





	Plan A

**Author's Note:**

> it's basically angsty sex and tokiya and ran doting on ren

There’s a frown on Tokiya’s face, his eyebrows pulled in and his hand on Ren’s arm. 

“Please look at me.” Tokiya’s voice is gentle. Tokiya’s hand runs up Ren’s arm, leaving Ren for only a moment so that he can cradle Ren’s face. 

It wasn’t necessarily _rare_ that Tokiya and Ren were intimate with each other- or with Ranmaru, though Ranmaru wasn’t home yet. Tokiya had never missed the look in Ren’s eyes, when everyone involved were still dressed and Ren seemed unsure, but Ren always hid it with something akin to enthusiasm when it came to getting Ranmaru and Tokiya undressed. Tokiya’s nerves when it came to taking off his shirt in front of them hadn’t ever really disappeared, no matter how many times they slept together, but Ren often directed the attention onto Tokiya and off of himself- but today Ren clearly couldn’t hide it. 

“What’s wrong, Ren?” Tokiya’s thumb runs over Ren’s cheek, and Tokiya leans in, just enough to brush his nose to Ren’s. Ren smiles, but it just seems… sad. 

“There’s nothing wrong.” Ren assures. Tokiya’s expression doesn’t soften. 

“Something clearly is.” Tokiya sighs, but he brings up his free hand to cup Ren’s other cheek. “...I think something has been for some time- but it’s worse today. Did something happen?”

Ren is quiet for too long, just watching Tokiya. Waiting to see if he’ll give it up, Tokiya thinks, but Tokiya won’t. Tokiya is worried, and while he has suspicions as to what’s going on, he wants to actually speak about it with Ren. Finally, Ren glances away from Tokiya. It was only for a second because his eyes quickly focus back on Tokiya’s as he tries to pull his expression together. “It isn’t serious, baby.” Ren’s hands find Tokiya’s waist. “I just didn’t like how the photoshoot went today.”

“Tell me about it.”

“There’s not much to say.”

“Did you not like the pictures?” Tokiya doesn’t normally press- but he had let this look in Ren’s eyes go for far too long. And it wasn’t that Tokiya thought that Ranmaru _didn’t_ notice it- but he didn’t think Ranmaru felt it in quite the same way. While Tokiya wishes he could truthfully believe that Ranmaru _didn’t_ feel insecure, Tokiya didn’t think Ranmaru was insecure in the way that Tokiya could be. In the way that Tokiya thinks Ren is. 

“There weren’t any pictures.” Ren’s next admittance takes a long moment. “They hadn’t told me that this was for an underwear modeling shoot. I told them I couldn’t do it. They had just assumed I’d be comfortable with it.” Ren’s eyes close. “And it made me wonder if that meant that I should have been.”

“If you weren’t comfortable with it, Ren, you weren’t. I know that I wouldn’t be. And I highly doubt that Ran would go with it, either- especially if they just sprung it on you in the way it sounds like they did. You don’t need to doubt yourself, darling. They were in the wrong. Not you.”

“But were they really?” Ren’s voice is a bit distant. “I feel like sex appeal is one of the defining factors of me. One of the photographers brought that up as a reason that I should do the shoot.”

That one hits Tokiya differently. He leans forward, pressing his forehead to Ren’s. “It’s your body, Ren, and it’s your choice what you do with it. What other people think you are doesn’t matter- because they can say what they want, but it doesn’t mean that it _is_ you.” Tokiya’s kiss is gentle. Far more gentle than his words, which are coming quickly and almost a bit sternly. The situation Ren mentioned with the photographer had made him angry- the situation with the shoot in general did, too. “...This is something that I should have asked far earlier than _now_ \- but… Ren.” Tokiya’s voice softens. “How do you feel about your body?”

When Ren winces, Tokiya knows that he hit Ren’s sore spot. To try to soften the blow he runs his thumbs over Ren’s cheeks as comfortingly as he can. Ren’s voice comes out weak. “I’m not confident in it.” He lets out a breath that almost sounds like a laugh but falls too flat. “I don’t feel like I’m attractive.”

That sentence alone breaks Tokiya’s heart, and he finally lets go of Ren’s face to wrap Ren in his arms. 

“I don’t know that I think you _or_ Ran really think I am either.” Ren tries to keep his voice light, to offset exactly what he’s saying, but his voice breaks mid sentence. 

“I can’t tell you that how you feel is wrong- but I can tell you that you’re wrong there.” Tokiya’s voice is a mumble. “I understand, feeling that way. ...I know you know that, too. And I know that you don’t say that to discredit me or Ran- that it’s a reflection on yourself. But I can tell you that I think you’re beautiful. I think you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever met. I know I can’t fix your self-opinion- but will you let me try to show you what I think of you?”

“...Alright.”

Ren’s answer comes slowly- the slowest Tokiya can ever really remember, when it involved most things in the bedroom.

“If you’d rather we not do anything sexual, Ren, then we won’t.” Tokiya promises.

“It’s not that.” Ren’s fingers flex against Tokiya’s hips gently. “I’m not sure that there’s a way sexually or not sexually that this is going to be… easy.”

Tokiya presses the side of his face to Ren’s shoulder, holding him tighter for a long moment. He thinks, as he holds Ren, until he finally comes up with a plan. “I have an idea. This is something I think we should tell Ran- but I have a point I’d like to prove before we do.” Tokiya pulls back, kissing the tip of Ren’s nose before he fully pulls away. Ren’s hands are slow in leaving him, but he does eventually pull back, too. Ren stays quiet when Tokiya heads for his phone, but it’s clear that he’s nervous. 

**Ran**

_How far away from home are you?_

**Ran;** _like ten minutes_   
**Ran;** _everything okay?_

_I just wanted to let you know to come into the bedroom when you’re home._

**Ran;** _oh?_

Tokiya doesn’t respond further, but he does show Ren the phone screen. “This is all I’ve told him.”

Ren doesn’t seem to understand why Tokiya was showing him the screen- but he nods. It’s only after Tokiya has set down his phone that he moves back to Ren. 

“Can I get you undressed?” Tokiya’s question is mumbled, his hands moving to Ren’s hips and his mouth to the corner of Ren’s jaw. 

“Can I get you undressed first, baby?” Ren’s tone is a bit nervous- this is the first time that Tokiya’s ever heard this question from Ren in this way and it does send a pang through his chest. 

“If it will make you feel better- of course.”

“It will.” Ren gets Tokiya to pull back enough to kiss him, keeping the kiss soft. When Ren begins unbuttoning Tokiya’s shirt, they still haven’t pulled back. They hold the kiss until both of them are breathing heavier, and Ren focuses on getting Tokiya’s shirt off completely. Ren’s touch is gentle when he runs his hands up Tokiya’s sides. 

“...I didn’t even need to convince you.” Ren’s voice is soft in a terrible kind of way. 

“If it makes you feel better, having me undressed first- then I’ll do it. Because I want you to be as comfortable as I can make you right now.”

“But are _you_ uncomfortable?” Ren’s eyebrows furrow. 

“I’m not.” Tokiya’s voice is firm, but it softens as he continues. “I’m focused on you. ...I’m not necessarily… confident. But I’d rather give all of my attention to you.”

Ren frowns, seemingly unsure of Tokiya’s answer, but Tokiya cuts off the expression with a kiss. 

“I certainly don’t want to rush this. And I won’t rush you- if you’re not ready, but I’d like to have a few minutes with just us, before Ran gets back.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“I don’t like rushing you through this part, Toki.” There’s an uneasy tone in Ren’s voice, but Tokiya shakes his head. 

“I’ll be alright, Ren. I mean it. You’re incredibly sweet, worrying over me- but tonight I’d like to worry over you for once.”

Ren still isn’t very fast in getting Tokiya undressed- getting him to sit on the bed after his pants are down mid-thigh and then crouching in front of him. Tokiya wants to stop Ren, but it was hard when Ren’s face was the most relaxed it had been that night. 

When Tokiya is naked, however, he gets Ren to switch places. The nervous look is back. 

Tokiya presses a kiss to Ren’s forehead. 

“Do you need me to go slowly?”

“You don’t need to go incredibly slowly. I can handle any pace you’d like to take.”

“I’ll move slower.” Tokiya promises. “I hope you give me your real answers, Ren. I love you.” Tokiya leans in, brushing his nose against Ren’s. “And I want this to be a good experience for you. If I need to slow down, or if I need to stop- that’s alright. Whether it’s a break, or we need to stop completely.”

Ren’s hand lifts, to brush through Tokiya’s hair, but he doesn’t say anything. Ren’s expression is enough to reassure Tokiya, at least. 

Tokiya’s hands slide just under Ren’s shirt as he pulls Ren into another kiss. For now- he doesn’t yet work on removing Ren’s shirt, choosing to instead raise a hand up Ren’s back. 

It’s when they pull back that Tokiya finally goes to take off Ren’s shirt, watching his expression carefully. Tokiya takes Ren in another kiss the moment that his shirt is off, though he stays less time than he had before, kissing his way down Ren’s jaw and neck, down to his shoulder. Tokiya does set a hand on Ren’s side, but he tries to be careful. 

Ren was incredibly ticklish. Tokiya thought it was adorable- and he may have given in and tickled Ren a few times just to hear Ren’s laugh (and it didn’t help stop Tokiya when Ranmaru was just as willing to help), but right now tickling Ren certainly wasn’t Tokiya’s intention.

Tokiya places a few more slow kisses along Ren’s collarbone, kissing to the middle of it before starting a trail of kisses down Ren’s chest. 

“I’ll take more time to really appreciate you later.” Tokiya’s voice is soft. “When Ran’s here. Can I keep going, Ren? Are you ready?”

“I’m alright, Toki.” 

Tokiya takes a second, pressing the side of his face against Ren’s shoulder, his nose pressing to Ren’s neck. When Ren’s hand raises, to cradle Tokiya’s head to his shoulder, Tokiya stays still for a good minute. Ren’s hand finally drops, and that’s when Tokiya pulls back, and while he doesn’t say it aloud, he thinks that the minute pause actually did some good for Ren. Tokiya has to get Ren to stand up to unbutton his pants- his usual far-too tight, designer jeans. Tokiya has to undo three buttons before he can get the pants down over Ren’s hips. Tokiya’s not surprised that Ren isn’t wearing underwear- when he wears pants these tight, he usually doesn’t. 

“Let’s lay down.” Tokiya stands once Ren’s pants are off- and despite his suggestion he does have to stop Ren long enough to give him one more, soft kiss, his hand resting on Ren’s cheek. When he finally lets go of Ren’s cheek, he waits for Ren to lay down first- though Ren seems to be watching him. “I’m not going to do anything yet. I just want to hold you.”

Tokiya can see Ren’s expression soften, and Ren has to glance away- but it’s enough to get Ren moving. When Ren is on the bed, Tokiya follows. He turns Ren so that Ren is facing him, and Tokiya wraps his arms around Ren tightly, and he wraps one leg around Ren’s hip, pulling Ren even closer. 

Tokiya’s kisses start on Ren’s cheeks, and his forehead, and the tip of his nose- but when Tokiya actually kisses Ren, he keeps the kisses very slow and sweet and relaxed. Tokiya keeps it up until he hears the front door of the apartment open and close. Tokiya gives Ren one more kiss. 

“Will you sit up for me, baby?” Tokiya lets go of Ren as Tokiya moves up himself. Ren does, though he’s watching Tokiya- a bit confused. Tokiya doesn’t completely move away from Ren, but he does put some space between them, just as the door opens. 

Ranmaru’s eyebrows raise. 

Tokiya was sitting in a very specific kind of way- as relaxed as he could make himself. It was a challenge- but it turns out to be worth it. Ranmaru’s eyes land on Tokiya first, but when they slide to Ren, they stick on him. In the bedroom, it was often both Ren and Ranmaru on Tokiya- so Tokiya imagines Ranmaru was probably looking to see if that was the case tonight. 

Tokiya isn’t sure if Ranmaru went to Ren out of concern or pure attraction, but he’s very glad to see Ranmaru make his way over to Ren. Ren’s eyes are a bit too wide, but when Ranmaru moves to pull Ren into a kiss, Ren goes easily. 

Tokiya watches as Ranmaru’s hand moves up into Ren’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The way Ren is kissing back is almost desperate and Ranmaru is matching the energy. Tokiya moves closer, behind Ren, to press kisses to his shoulder. 

Ranmaru doesn’t pull back from the kiss until he has to, but he’s quick to return his affection to Ren’s jaw, and then down to his neck. 

It’s entirely possible that Ranmaru knows something is wrong. Tokiya doubts that it’s possible that he doesn’t have an idea- but Ranmaru’s reaction to Ren reminds Tokiya that they should be doing this more. Doting on Ren.

Honestly, Tokiya could barely remember the last time Ranmaru and Ren had even gotten time together alone. It was easier for Ren and Tokiya to get time together because of their band- but now that the master course was long over, Ranmaru didn’t really have much claim to Ren anymore- and even when he did, it was Ren and Masato.

That’s why Tokiya plans to be Ren’s support- to give Ranmaru a chance to properly get his hands on Ren. 

Ranmaru gets down to Ren’s chest before he leans back up, one hand still on Ren but the other finding Tokiya’s chin, to pull him into a kiss. 

He doesn’t hold it as long as he had held the kiss with Ren, but that is mostly because of the positioning. 

“Tonight is about Ren.” Tokiya mumbles when Ranmaru’s pulled back from the kiss. Tokiya sets his chin on Ren’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Ren. Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. “Don’t give me that look.” Tokiya frowns. 

Ranmaru glances at Ren, likely checking the validity of Tokiya’s claim- but Ren’s look is a bit distant and it’s enough to solidify the idea in Ranmaru’s mind. Ranmaru ends up tilting Tokiya’s head up again. “Tonight’ll be about Ren.” Ranmaru confirms, but then he pulls Tokiya into a kiss, and his voice is a bit scolding when he pulls back. “But I’m not ignorin’ you because of it. ‘Ve never ignored Ren when we focus on you.”

“That wasn’t what I was asking you to do.” Tokiya’s defense is weak, but not untrue. “I was just telling you how it is.” 

Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but he backs away from the bed to get himself undressed and Tokiya lets go of Ren enough to give himself access to Ren’s back, pressing kisses mostly to the back of Ren’s shoulders, and the backs of his upper arms. When Ranmaru is naked, he goes back to the bed, in front of Ren. 

“What happened?” Ranmaru’s hands find Ren’s waist, kneeling in front of him. Ren is quiet- far quieter than he usually is. 

“If you want to talk about it now, Ren, we can- but it’s a more serious discussion.” Ranmaru’s eyes meet Tokiya’s, but Tokiya keeps talking. “We will be talking about it, Ran-”

“We don’t do stuff when we’re upset.” Ranmaru’s voice is careful- he’s not trying to make Ren feel worse. Tokiya’s hand lowers, finding Ren’s, which is currently gripping the bedsheets, and his thumb runs comfortingly over Ren’s knuckles. Ren’s head had ducked, his hair hiding his face, and Ranmaru lifts his head up by the chin. 

“I know, Ran. And if I thought that us doing this would hurt Ren, then I would never- but I stand by this.”

“I’d like to wait.” Ren admits quietly. “But if it really bothers you, Ran, I’ll tell you now.”

Ranmaru’s jaw grits, and he glances between Ren and Tokiya. This time, his gaze ends on Tokiya. “You mean it? That this isn’t just gonna fuck ‘im up?”

“Wholeheartedly.” The hand that isn’t on Ren’s hand slides around his waist and onto his stomach. “And Ren- what I said earlier stands just as much now. If you need us to slow down or stop, please tell us.”

Ranmaru sighs, but he tucks some of Ren’s hair behind his ear. “Toki’s right. ...I’ll let y’wait. If you wanna. But if it gets too much you’ve gotta tell us.”

Ren nods- but Ranmaru accepts it as an answer. Even Tokiya notices that Ranmaru’s next kiss is softer than the ones before it. 

Ren reaches forward with his free hand to hold Ranmaru closer, and Ranmaru stays- pressing his forehead to Ren’s when he has to pull away from the kiss. 

“How slow d’ya need us ‘t take this?”

Ren manages a slightly flickering smile. “Toki covered most of the foreplay I think.”

“I hardly started.” Tokiya’s fingers trail over Ren’s stomach. “But if you want to move forward we can- though we haven’t gotten into prep at all yet.”

“I’m alright, moving to prep.” Ren’s hand reaches back, his fingers brushing Tokiya’s cheek. An almost teasing tone enters his voice. “If I kiss the both of you much more I think my lips may fall off. Not that _that’s_ the worst problem I could have, I suppose.”

Ranmaru lets out a sigh- to acknowledge Ren’s attempt, if nothing else. But then he pulls back to press a kiss to Ren’s forehead. “Then we should get you layin’ down.”

Between Tokiya and Ranmaru, Ren hardly has to move himself before he’s in the middle of his bed, flat on his back. Tokiya stays by Ren’s head, petting through his hair. Ranmaru gets up to go dig in the drawer besides their bed and Tokiya catches Ren’s hand when he lifts it. Tokiya holds Ren’s hand in both of his, pressing the occasional kiss to Ren’s knuckles. When Ranmaru returns to the bed, he’s only holding the bottle of lubricant from the drawer, rolling it between his hands to try to warm it. Even leaving it room-temperature, it always seemed freezing. Tokiya knew this from experience. 

Really, all three men _could_ be considered a switch, because all three of them had taken both positions before- but Ren was the one of the three that most often took both positions, because Ranmaru usually topped and Tokiya usually bottomed. Truthfully, Tokiya hadn’t topped since the beginning of their relationship. Until he was more than comfortable bottoming. 

“‘S this how you wanted ‘t do it, Ren?” Ranmaru stops, just as he’s unclicking the bottle. “‘R did you want it the other way?”

Ren had nodded at the beginning of the sentence, and he gives another flickering smile. “I’d like it like this, I think.”

With Ren’s affirmation, Ranmaru uncaps the bottle. Tokiya shifts himself so that he can lay besides Ren, peppering his shoulder with kisses. 

“You’re so pretty, Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is a soft murmur, his mouth near Ren’s ear. Tokiya had certainly praised Ren during sex before, but this was different. He spoke genuinely- only telling Ren the truth. “Ran and I are both so lucky to have you, my love. Especially like this. You’re _always_ absolutely breathtaking and there’s nowhere that I’d rather be than here with you.”

Ren’s eyes are focused on the ceiling, and Tokiya realizes that Ranmaru hadn’t even started yet. Ranmaru’s clean hand was on Ren’s thigh, his slicked hand hovering over Ren but not touching him. Ranmaru is silent, but Tokiya notices that his attention is on them. On Tokiya’s words. 

Ranmaru gives Ren a very long minute, until Ren looks down at Ranmaru as if remembering his current position, and only then does Ranmaru carefully wrap his hand around the base of Ren’s cock. His strokes are slow, and while Tokiya knows it’s primarily to slicken the dry skin (because it’s definitely uncomfortable if they forget), Tokiya can tell that Ranmaru has caught on. 

Ranmaru only spends a moment, stroking Ren, before he drops his hand. Ranmaru was fast in almost everything but prep- something that could sometimes be frustrating, but Ranmaru usually went rough and that meant that good prep was necessary. Today, however, he’s going a bit slower- not in the way he does when he’s trying to tease, but he’s clearly very focused on making Ren feel good. Ranmaru’s hand runs over Ren’s thigh. 

Tokiya doesn’t need to watch Ranmaru’s hand to tell when Ranmaru adds a second finger, or a third later on- because Ren’s hand tightens against Tokiya’s and his face shows it. 

“God, you’re attractive.” Tokiya breathes out. “I love seeing you like this. When you feel good- you’re so sexy, Ren.”

Ranmaru grunts in agreeance. 

Ren turns his head and Tokiya listens, pressing his lips to Ren’s. Ranmaru must hit something sensitive because Ren moans into the kiss. 

Ranmaru goes for longer than he normally would until he has Ren flushed, panting and raising his hips with Ranmaru’s hand. Tokiya knows that he and Ranmaru weren’t able to just get rid of Ren’s thoughts and feelings, but he’s still glad that he can’t see the sad look in Ren’s eyes right now. 

It may just be a distraction, in the end, but Tokiya still hopes that Ren can take good things from this. 

Ranmaru pulls his fingers from Ren, his clean hand running up Ren’s leg and to his hip. 

“Toki?” Ren mumbles, pulling his hand closer so that he can pull Tokiya a bit closer, too. Ranmaru and Tokiya are both watching Ren’s face. Ren’s nose is nearly brushing Tokiya’s. “I want you tonight. Will you top me, baby?”

 _Are you sure_?

Tokiya bites back the question. Tokiya squeezes Ren’s hand, but then lets it go. Ranmaru climbs off of the bed just before Tokiya nods- and Ranmaru stops by the side table. When Tokiya is sitting up, Ranmaru heads back to the bed by Ren’s legs. Ren reaches out for Ranmaru, and Ranmaru takes Ren’s hand, bending down enough to kiss his knuckles. 

“‘M just gonna get Toki ready ‘n then I’ll be right there, babe.” 

Ren nods, though Tokiya sees his hand flex as he squeezes Ranmaru’s before he lets go. Tokiya makes his way across the bed, rather than around it, squeezing Ren’s knee when he’s lower on the bed. 

“Kneel over ‘ere real fast.” 

Tokiya listens, moving to kneel on the edge of the bed. One of his hands lands on Ren’s shin, but the other finds Ranmaru’s arm when Ranmaru leans in closer, to kiss Tokiya. This kiss is the kind that Tokiya knows best from Ranmaru- it’s much rougher than the ones that he’s been sharing with Ren. 

Ranmaru doesn’t keep him long, because after the kiss he opens the foil packet in his hands. He isn’t slow in rolling it onto Tokiya, though he does stay a bit after it’s on. Ranmaru’s strokes are slow, but after only a few he has Tokiya leaning into his chest. 

“Careful.” Tokiya mumbles. Ranmaru makes a soft, amused noise, but he removes his hand and presses a kiss to Tokiya’s temple. Ranmaru doesn’t move until Tokiya has his balance back, but by the time Tokia has turned to hover over Ren, Ranmaru has gotten on the bed besides Ren, in Tokiya’s previous spot. “It’s been some time since I’ve done this.” Tokiya admits. 

“I want you.” Ren insists, though when his hands lift to hold Tokiya, he does end up pulling Tokiya down, and Tokiya has no problem staying there for a moment. Ranmaru’s hand is on Tokiya’s side, though Ranmaru is pressed to Ren’s arm, as well- and Tokiya can’t deny that it’s nice. “And I know that you’ll do fine, Toki. You’ve been… very good to me. All night. I know that won’t change.”

Tokiya doesn’t have room to do much, but he tilts his head to press a kiss to the side of Ren’s neck. Ren eventually lets Tokiya up, and Tokiya steadies himself, trying to make sure that Ranmaru still has room to reach Ren. 

Tokiya has to hold himself up on one arm as he lines himself up with Ren’s entrance and nothing on Ren’s face changes, even when Tokiya slowly pushes himself in, stilling when he’s fully inside of Ren. 

“I’m okay, Toki.” Ren’s voice is soft. His hands haven’t left Tokiya’s back, and Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s hand, on Ren’s stomach and under his. “You can move.”

Tokiya ducks his head to kiss Ren’s neck, though he does move- he moves slowly and he plans to continue that way, and Ren clearly doesn’t have a problem with it. 

“Y’always look good, Ren.” Ranmaru’s voice is a mumble. Ren’s sound, between Ranmaru and Tokiya, is almost a whimper. Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s hand move beneath him, his thumb pressing into Ren’s skin. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful. ‘N you always ‘ave been.”

That’s what breaks Ren, and Tokiya is the first to see the tears brimming in his eyes and starting to trail down his face. Tokiya stills as soon as he sees the tears. 

“Don’t stop, Toki, please.” Ren’s grip on Tokiya is tight- though Tokiya looks to Ranmaru. Ranmaru watches Ren’s face closely for a second, but Ranmaru gives a soft hum. 

“‘S okay, Toki. ‘S long as you let ‘im know if you do need ‘t stop, Ren.”

Ren manages a nod, though his legs lift, wrapping around Tokiya’s waist, holding him as tightly as he can without stilling his movements. 

Tokiya continues moving slowly, but Ren’s tears do stop, and behind the shine, there’s a heavy layer of fondness. 

“I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last.” Tokiya admits, his voice a mumble. 

“Y’want me ‘t touch you, Ren?”

“Please.” Ren’s voice is breathless, still clinging onto Tokiya with his full body. Tokiya feels Ranmaru’s hand slide lower, wrapping around Ren’s dick. Tokiya can tell that Ranmaru’s strokes are almost in line with Tokiya’s thrusts, getting whimpers from Ren beneath him. Tokiya leans down, pressing kisses to Ren’s face, and Ren is the first to go over the edge. Ren’s body tenses, though it’s not quite enough to send Tokiya over the edge. Tokiya’s hips still, though he hasn’t pulled away from Ren’s face. 

Ranmaru’s eyes find Tokiya’s face. “I take y’didn’t finish?”

Ren frowns, but Tokiya is quick to press a kiss to the corner of Ren’s mouth. “I think I was holding back a little too much. But it’s alright- I should finish you off anyways, Ran.”

It’s clear that Ranmaru isn’t a fan of Tokiya’s phrasing, but they both know they’ll finish each other off. Tokiya notices that Ren’s expression has turned darker. 

“Please don’t be upset, darling.” Tokiya’s eyebrows draw in. “You were so good, Ren, I was just worried about being done too fast. That’s all it was.”

Tokiya balances himself on one arm to cup Ren’s cheek with his hand. 

“Y’looked good.” Ranmaru agrees. “‘N Toki could’ve handled it better- but we both know he’s _too_ careful sometimes, babe.”

Tokiya lets Ranmaru’s comment slide only because he’s technically on Tokiya’s side. 

“‘Sides. I’ll get ‘im off. You gonna be alright if we pull away for a minute, Ren?”

Ren manages a flickering smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Ranmaru reaches out his clean hand to squeeze Ren’s arm. Tokiya presses a kiss to Ren’s forehead before he works on carefully pulling himself out of Ren and away from him. Ranmaru is off of the bed, but he’s back not long after with a rag that’s already slightly dirty from him cleaning his hand- and he brings the rag to Ren’s stomach. He sets the rag on the bedside end table, but Tokiya is on the empty part of the bed now so Ranmaru takes care of the condom before he’s fully down. 

It’s when he returns that he climbs back onto the bed, pulling Tokiya closer by the back of his neck to kiss him. There’s certainly less softness here as opposed to both of them regarding Ren right now, but Tokiya isn’t looking to draw this out because he’d like to get his attention back on Ren. 

Ranmaru’s hand slides up Tokiya’s side, his thumb brushing over Tokiya’s nipple, and he nips at Tokiya’s bottom lip as he pulls back just enough that their lips aren’t touching and his voice is a mumble. “Figure we’re goin’ fast- how d’ya wanna do this?”

“You don’t have to rush because of me.” Ren turns onto his side. “I really don’t mind watching.”

Ren’s voice was firmer than it had been for most of that night, and Tokiya can’t lie and say that he isn’t glad to hear it. 

“Lay down. Next ‘t Ren.” 

Tokiya manages a teasing smile. “Taking my choices off the table?”

“Just lay down.”

Tokiya sticks his tongue out, but he listens to Ranmaru, laying down next to Ren. Ren is fast to wrap his arms around Tokiya’s chest, though Tokiya’s eyebrow raises when Ranmaru grabs the bottle of lube. 

“‘M not goin’ all the way.” Ranmaru assures. Tokiya isn’t surprised by that, but he _is_ surprised when Ranmaru’s _clean_ hand is the one that wraps around the base of Tokiya’s dick. Ranmaru kneels between Tokiya’s legs, leaning down to immediately take nearly half of Tokiya’s cock into his mouth. Tokiya’s moan is cut off by something that’s more of a whine when Ranmaru’s lubed index finger presses into him. Ranmaru pulls off of Tokiya just long enough to get him all the way to three fingers, and then he returns to take Tokiya’s dick in his mouth, finger fucking him as he does. 

Tokiya’s having trouble deciding on who to watch- because Ranmaru is undeniably hot between his legs, but the way that Ren is intensely watching Ranmaru’s face is getting Tokiya just as much as Ranmaru is. 

Tokiya _doesn’t_ last long and Ranmaru doesn’t pull back when Tokiya goes over the edge. There’s a bit of a wince when he swallows- Ranmaru had never really grown on the taste but to avoid the mess he usually insisted on swallowing anyways, but his fingers don’t still until Tokiya’s noises turn to whimpers, and then he gives him a few seconds to try to regain himself before Ranmaru finally pulls his fingers out of Tokiya. 

Tokiya can’t sit up for a good minute afterwards because Ren doesn’t release him. When Ren finally does, Ranmaru has already cleaned off his hand. When Tokiya is sitting, Ranmaru presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“‘Ere.” Ranmaru clicks open the bottle and then takes Tokiya’s hand. “‘M more ‘n fine with just your hand.”

“Are you sure?” Tokiya mumbles. “I don’t mind doing more.”

“I mean it.” Ranmaru assures, pouring some of the lube onto Tokiya’s hand. Tokiya uses his thumb spreading it a bit better across his fingers, but when Ranmaru caps the bottle and sits down, Tokiya moves forward, onto his knees. Ranmaru’s still sitting up, but Tokiya is kneeling in between his legs. Tokiya leans in to kiss Ranmaru, and only half a second after their lips touch, Tokiya’s hand wraps around Ranmaru’s cock, towards the base. Ren’s hand finds Ranmaru’s calf, the closest part of Ranmaru to him. 

Tokiya isn’t exactly moving _quickly_ , but he also isn’t planning to draw this out _too_ much. It’s nice, feeling Ranmaru squirm underneath him, but Tokiya keeps his strokes steady until he feels Ranmaru start shuddering, his hands gripping Tokiya’s hips, mouthing kisses along Tokiya’s shoulder. Tokiya can feel Ranmaru’s abdomen tighten against his knuckles but Tokiya doesn’t stop moving his hand until Ranmaru’s noise is a bit uncomfortable and both Ranmaru and Tokiya’s stomachs and chests are dirtied. 

Ranmaru slumps, but because his back is towards the end of the bed, he slumps forward, into Tokiya.

“I’ll get up in a second.” Ranmaru mumbles. “Finish clean up ‘n then we can get into bed with ya, Ren.”

Ren gives a soft hum, but it’s clear that the nerves are returning. 

Tokiya would get up to clean them, but Ranmaru is leaning against him too heavily, perhaps even in an attempt to keep Tokiya there. Tokiya’s suspicions are proven right when Ranmaru sits up, because Ranmaru ends up gently swatting Tokiya down when Tokiya tries to get up first. Tokiya begrudgingly settles. 

Ranmaru dirties the rest of the cloth in cleaning them up, but just disposes of it in the laundry bin before heading back towards the bed. They had left Ren in the middle, so he heads to the far side of the bed to get on the other side of him. 

“We should get under the covers.” Tokiya murmurs. Ren had gotten quiet again, but he does move to help Tokiya get them both under the blankets. Ren settles back down on his back, but Tokiya thinks that it’s because Ranmaru would make him turn if Ren tried to face away from him. 

“Think I’ve got an idea ‘a what’s goin’ on.” Rannmaru’s voice is grim. “But I still wanna hear it from you, babe.”

Tokiya turns on his side to face Ren, and he wraps an arm around Ren’s waist. Ranmaru’s hand settles on Ren’s stomach, his thumb running over Ren’s skin in an attempt to be soothing. 

“I was shamed for not wanting to an underwear shoot today.” Ren’s voice sounds almost empty as he retells his story to Ranmaru. “I just don’t like my body. I don’t think I’m attractive and I don’t know that I think anyone else does, either.”

“I’m sure we couldn’t change your mind completely.” Tokiya keeps his voice soft. Comforting. “But I hope that we did something to dispel those feelings.”

“Pisses me off- hearin’ anyone tell you anythin’ ‘bout what y’do ‘r don’t wanna do. But of course you’re hot Ren.”

Ren gives a very weak laugh. “Thanks.” Ren quiets down for a moment, his voice catching that same empty edge from earlier. “I… think it helped. I don’t know that I’m convinced, but it’s hard… to convince myself otherwise. But Tokiya-” Ren turns his head, to look at Tokiya, and Ranmaru’s attention is caught, too. Tokiya has no idea what Ren is going to say next. “I still don’t understand what your plan was. When you texted Ran. I’d like to know what it was exactly.” Ren’s eyebrows furrow. “I don’t think I understood it at all. Especially when you wanted to wait. To tell him.”

Tokiya almost relaxes. It’s not as bad as what he was expecting. “I thought that Ran would go right to you. I didn’t want to tell you, just in case he didn’t- because the point was to make you feel wanted. And I’m not saying that you wouldn’t have been wanted if he _hadn’t_ gone to you first- but it worked out fine.”

Both of them are frowning. 

“I don’t like that.” Ren admits. “I don’t like how sure you were that he would go to me, either.”

“I don’t like the implications you’re makin’.” Ranmaru agrees. 

Tokiya sighs. “It worked. I was in no means hurt- it worked exactly like I wanted it to. What’s important here is that it got the message across as well as I think it could have- we both really care about you, Ren. You’re extremely desirable.” When Ren’s expression turns conflicted, Tokiya leans forward, kissing Ren’s forehead. “Please don’t give me that look. You’ve both focused on me how many times? I wanted to show you how much we _both_ wanted you and I’m glad. And while I certainly wouldn’t mind spending quite a few more intimate moments like this- getting the chance to dote on you, or even more chances to focus on Ran, too- this exact situation was just for now. I don’t plan to do it very often.”

Ranmaru’s eyes are still narrowed at Tokiya. “Well, yeah. We’re not doin’ this again. ‘N next time I wish you’d just tell me, ‘fore you go plannin’ things like this.” Ranmaru finally sighs, but his expression relaxes. “What I _do_ agree with is that of course you’re _wanted_ Ren. I want you in every fuckin’ way I can ‘ave you. For as long I _can_ have ya, too.”

“And we’ll continue working on this.” Tokiya promises gently. “Because you deserve to feel as adored as you are. You’re an absolutely beautiful, handsome, sexy, wonderful man, Ren.” Tokiya’s lips curl up into a small, soft, gentle smile. “I love you.”


End file.
